


it's not a miracle you need

by bigstarkenergy



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parallels, Schmoop, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigstarkenergy/pseuds/bigstarkenergy
Summary: But in this world, life isn't fair, and sometimes, happy endings are the ones you never expect. In this world, it isn't Diana.In this world, it's Clark, Clark with his too big hope, with his too big hands, his too big heart.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 13
Kudos: 131





	it's not a miracle you need

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I was sorta sad, and I would like to mention, it is not hate towards Lois Lane or Diana Prince, and if it's offensive, I apologize. This is not meant to be a critique of either of their characters.
> 
> Title and inspiration from Endlessly, by The Cab.

In some other world, it would be her. It would be Diana Prince, a goddess among men, a symbol of purity and hope and light. In any other world, Bruce would walk to the ends of the earth for her, would spend his last moments remembering the sound of her laugh, the feel of her hair through his fingers.

In some other world, it would be her. It would be Lois Lane, a woman far smarter than her counterparts, a woman that should be, by all rights, too determined to be that kind. In any other world, Clark would spend his life with her, side by side, ready for any obstacle life could throw at them.

But in this world, life isn't fair, and sometimes, happy endings are the ones you never expect. In this world, it isn't Diana. It isn't her battle cry Bruce listens to, it isn't her chest he imagines a spear plunging through, over and over, endlessly. In this world, it's Clark, Clark with his too big hope, with his too big hands, his too big heart. In this world, it's Clark, and he makes Bruce believe again, he makes Bruce believe in purity and hope and light again, for the first time in years. 

In this world, it's Clark. It's Clark, who makes him want to be better, who keeps him grounded, who reminds him of what he's fighting for.

In any other world, it would be her, and Clark would be beyond happy, but in this world, it isn't. It isn't her he falls asleep wondering about, it isn't her heartbeat he follows, like the melody of a song. In this world, it's Bruce, who not only accepts his darkest thoughts, but welcomes them. It's Bruce, with a dozen masks and a million laughs, but one heart, one goal. It's Bruce, with his unwavering temperance, his unwavering strength, his unwavering devotion.

In this world, it's Bruce, who makes Clark feel more human than he ever has, it's Bruce, who never expects him to be anything other than who he is.

In any other world, Bruce would be destined to love a goddess, an ephemeral, everlasting being, designed by the gods to be the ultimate catch 22. In any other world, Bruce would be caught in Diana's orbit, unable and unwilling to leave, stuck forever in her grace and beauty.

But in this world, it's Clark, who's more human than he is, most days.

In any other world, Clark would find normalcy, would build a white picket fence and settle down, would be happy to be Clark Kent, the journalist. In any other world, Clark would love Lois, would be captured by her wit and strength, would be honored to spend the rest of his life with her.

But in this world, it's Bruce, who shoulders the weight of the world and carries it like armor.

In any other world, it would be Diana Prince and Lois Lane. 

But in this world, Clark grips the back of Bruce's neck like he's drowning, tired of carrying people's expectations like shackles, weighing him down. In this world, Bruce's hands dig into Clark's shoulders, impervious like the rest of him, imperfect and perfect all at once. 

In any other world, it wouldn't be them.

But in this one, they fight side by side, holding up the weight of the world; together.

**Author's Note:**

> I still have never watched a Batman or Superman movie, or read a single comic book, so this entire thing is written based off of fanfic. 
> 
> Kudos and comments make me really happy!


End file.
